


Przyjacielska przysługa

by Owls_and_snakes



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Shani i Yennefer mają dość, Yennefer jest dobrą przyjaciółką, denial is a river in egypt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owls_and_snakes/pseuds/Owls_and_snakes
Summary: W którym Shani i Yennefer mają serdecznie dość wysłuchiwania jęków swoich przyjaciół.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Shani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Przyjacielska przysługa

“Jeśli ma się przyjaciół, a mimo to wszystko się traci, jest oczywiste, że przyjaciele ponoszą winę”. \- A. Sapkowski, Czas Pogardy

***

Co robi mężczyzna, po tym jak raz kolejny miast sprawić, by obiekt jego posyłanych od miesięcy szczenięcych oczu i wielogodzinnych westchnień wpadł w miłość po uszy, pokłócił się z nim, obrażając przy okazji jego muzykę, poezję oraz całą rodzinę do siedmiu pokoleń wstecz? Cóż, idzie ukoić swoje złamane serce, wylewając smutki w rękaw najlepszej przyjaciółki. Że rzekoma przyjaciółka akurat jest bardzo pilnie zajęta pracą z delikatnymi odczynnikami, wymagającymi stu procent skupienia recepturami i bandą zniecierpliwionych klientów sapiących tuż za drzwiami jej pracowni? Nieistotne szczegóły. Bo, któż dbał by o tak prozaiczne drobnostki jak zdobycie pieniędzy na czynsz za pokój czy jedzenie, w obliczu podobnego nieszczęścia serca?

Cóż, na przykład Yennefer i Shani.

Tak, wiedźmin oraz Jaskier posiadali niebywały talent w dziedzinie doprowadzania najbliższego otoczenia do szewskiej pasji swoim tragicznym (i z tytanicznym uporem przez obojga głównych zainteresowanych na takim właśnie poziomie utrzymywanym) życiem miłosnym.

*

– Mówię, ci, Yen, gdybyś wiedziała, jaki on jest wkurzający! Hałaśliwy, męczący i uhh! A ten jego strój. Kto u diabła wkłada na siebie coś takiego? Wygląda jak przynęta na strzygi, nie przyzwoity człowiek, idący do miasta. Sam prosi się, żeby coś mu się przydarzyło.

Geralt przerwał na moment, więc czarodziejka automatycznym ruchem – odruch wyuczony przez wiele tuzinów podobnych rozmów – pokiwała głową. Nauczyła się bezbłędnie wyłapywać krótkie pauzy w rozmytym zalewie słów, bez potrzeby faktycznego  _ słuchania _ tego, co Geralt mówił. Nie, żeby jej słuchanie miało w tym wypadku jakiekolwiek znaczenie – Geralt i tak od miesięcy mówił to samo. Starannie odważyła potrzebną jej ilość siarki i cyny. Idealnym, płynnym ruchem zamieszała płyn, grzejący się nad kontrolowanym magią płomieniem, tworząc perfekcyjny wir, w który ostrożnie wsypała ostatnie składniki. Mieszała z równą prędkością, wykonując dokładnie tysiąc kół szpatułką: czterysta w prawo i sześćset w lewo.

– Ani odrobinę nie dziwota, że jest sam. Normalnie nikt by z takim nie wytrzymał! – Geralt kontynuował kolejną wariację swojego wywodu. Yennefer kontynuowała starania, by jak najmniej z tego dotarło przez jej uszy, do tego miejsca w pod czaszką, które odpowiada za aktywne rozumienie. Czuła narastające ćmienie za oczami, zwiastujące nadchodzący ból głowy. Od ostatniego koncertu barda w Wesołym Studencie minęły dopiero dwa dni.

Puknęła szpatułką o ściankę naczynka, otrzepując ją z zalegających kropli płynu i z wysiłkiem skupiła się na prawidłowej inkantacji podchwytliwego akcentu zaklęcia. Żywoczerwona, jakby ostrzegająca: “z całą pewnością nie chcesz, żebym skapnęłą ci na rękę”, ciecz zawrzała, kiedy tylko Yennefer wypowiedziała pierwsze słowa.

– Skąd on ma tyle zadufania? Że niby bez jego głupiej piosenki chłopi już dawno zatłukli by mnie kijami?! W głowie mu się pomieszało od tego ciągłego brzdękolenia strun!

–  _ Qua re ut nulla esset.  _ – cichym, jednostajnym głosem rozpoczęła formułę czaru.

– Nie wiem, kto mu napchał do głowy nonsensów, że te jego “arcydzieła” komukolwiek się podobają!

–  _ Just iactare aliquid in interpres. Non puto optimum opera. _

– Przecież to czysta kakofonia! Zero wartościowej treści! Ckliwe pierdolenie strutego łba.

–  _ Qualem usum magico _ ... –  _ magicae chorus exultant lusibus _ ? A może to było  Magicae salire, salire ? –  _ Pone me ut alligent infantem scriptor _ ... –  _ palmis caedebat ut infans, ut eum liberum _ ? Oż cholera, dziewczyno, przypomnij sobie i to raczej szybko niż nie!  _ Vos admonere me de babe _ ? –  _ Cum in potestatem babe _ ...

– Dajcie komukolwiek trochę Mewy, a zapieje wam lepsze dziwy, niż te jego pożal losie ballady. Nikt, kto ma choć szczątek smaku nie da…

–  _ De potestate voodoo _ ...

Gotujący się płyn zabulgotał nieprzyjaźnie i garnkiem zatelepało, jakby zbłąkana wietrznica właśnie w nim zamieszkała. Na powierzchni cieczy wyrosło parę paskudnych, wielkich bąbli, po czym, za szybko, by Yennefer zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, by zapobiec kompletnej klapie, całą pracownię w ułamku mgnienia wypełnił gęsty, żółty, duszący dym.

Zanosząc się kaszlem, z łzami spływającymi potokiem po twarzy z braku powietrza, czarodziejka wypadła z izby tylnym wyjściem, zamontowanym na wypadek takich właśnie okoliczności i prowadzącym prosto na wewnętrzny dziedziniec budynku.

Nim zdołała zatrzymać charczenie i plucie – dym okazał się silnie drażniący – Geralt najwyraźniej zrobił pierwszą racjonalną rzecz tego dnia: rzuciwszy jedno spojrzenie na wściekłą twarz Yennefer, czmychnął czym prędzej.

Nadal na wpół zgięta, znalazła dość sił, by posłać za nim kulę ognia. Ot, żeby nie wyjść z wprawy.

*

– Jest okropny!

– Oczywiście, Jaskier.

– Najgorszy. Wiecznie ponury i zły. Nabzdyczony jak wilkołak, któremu ktoś nawtykał srebra do kolacji. A spróbuj powiedzieć cokolwiek czy zwrócić mu uwagę!

– Nie wątpię.

– Że niby moja muzyka to “jarmarczny badziew”?! Żaden dziw, że nadal jest sam. Nawet jego koń z nim nie wytrzymuje! Jestem pewien, że gdyby ją spytać, Płotka chętnie zmieniłaby właściciela.

– Yhm.

– Shani, co z ciebie za przyjaciółka? Odnoszę wrażenie, że w ogóle nie mam tu twojego wsparcia!

– Przepraszam, poprawię się. “Oh, jak on śmiał! Powinien rzucić ci się do stóp, błagając o przebaczenie!” Lepiej? A teraz bądź przydatny i wsyp tu garść zimejki, zanim mi baza odparuje.

– ...E, to te różowe?

– Fioletowe. Czyściliśmy kwiaty wczoraj. Pamiętasz?

– Ach tak. Pewnie! Prosz–

– Oszalałeś?!! To tojad, chcesz mi potruć pół skrzydła w Akademii?!

– Przepraszam, już. Nie musisz bić. Już się odsuwam. Umm, zejka, zejka… Fioletowa… tamto?

– To werbena.

– No to tamto?

– Tak ci, jak przyjaciółka, powiem: weź już idź dręczyć kogoś innego, dobrze Jaskier?

*

Jak zawsze, Geralt zarzekał się, że nigdy więcej nie pojawi się w Wesołym Studencie. Jak zawsze, zjawiał się w jak w kalendarzu.

Yennefer jęknęła cicho nad swoim losem. To, że wiedźmin, pozbawiony najwyraźniej tak rozumu jak i instynktów samozachowawczych, razem z bardem (jak uważała od ich pierwszego spotkania, przy okazji polowania na wściekłego dżina, równie pozbawionym jednego i drugiego) postanowili do zasranej śmierci bawić się w kotka i myszkę, to jedno. Yennefer daleka była od zaglądania komukolwiek w masochistyczne fantazje.

Tylko dlaczego, na Kapitułę, uparł się zamęczyć ją ze sobą? Czy to jakaś chora wersja zemsty za to, że ze sobą zerwali?

W nieco dalszym kącie karczmy Geralt i bard toczyli swoje tradycyjne podchody. Obecnie znajdowali się w fazie “Oh, też tu jesteś?” (śmieszne, naprawdę – boki zrywać! – biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy w okolicy wiedzą, kiedy odbywają się “nieoficjalne” koncerty Jaskra. Geralt zaś nie ominął jak na razie ani jednego. Ciągną to już szósty miesiąc. Jakim cudem którykolwiek się jeszcze na to nabiera?) i zbliżali się ku “Co niby miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że kolor mojego kaftanu jest  _ oryginalny _ ?! Wiesz, tym tonem, jakiego używać się, kiedy chce się powiedzieć: “szkaradny”?”. Yennefer obstawiała, że zdąży wypić jeszcze jedną szklankę wina, zanim pokłócą się na dobre i będzie mogła wyjść, zabierając po drodze Geralta wraz z perspektywą pozwalania, by jego jojczenia rujnowały jej pracę do kolejnego koncertu.

Miała ochotę zamordować Jaskra, bardzo powoli. Nie darzyła barda sympatią, zresztą wzajemnie, od samego początku, teraz jednak myśl o nim drażniła jej nerwy na wyjątkowo irytujący, uprzykrzający sposób.

– Bogowie, wiem, że daleko mi do świętej, ale czy to nie przesada? – może i była w tej chwili nazbyt dramatyczna, ale kto nie musiał nigdy niańczyć upartego do granic możliwości i zakochanego po uszy przedstawiciela wiedźmińskiego fachu, ten nie miał prawa jej osądzać.

Opróżniona butelka wina też nieco przyłożyła swą, metaforyczną, rękę.

– Po prostu weź go już zaciągnij do siana i daj mi żyć! – westchnęła, topiąc słowa w rubinowym napoju.

Zajmująca sąsiedni stołek dziewczyna; chudy i piegowaty rudzielec w zgrabnym, zapinanym pod szyję kaftaniku; poruszyła się, jakby Yennefer niechcący aktywowała jakąś jej funkcję.

– Ugh, nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś, ale z ust mi to wyjęłaś.

Yennefer przyjrzała jej się z większym zainteresowaniem. Rudzielec machnął na karczmarza i ten postawił przed dziewczyną szczodrze napełniony kufel piwa, z prawdziwą pianą, co samo w sobie stanowiło już niecodzienną okoliczność.

Widocznie nieznajoma zinterpretowała spojrzenie Yennefer jako zaproszenie do dalszej rozmowy, gdyż po chwili rozwinęła swoją myśl:

– W każdy jeden siódmy dzień, pewien tępy osioł pcha się tutaj, żeby tęsknie wpatrywać gały w drugiego osła, tylko po to, żeby postawiony twarzą w twarz, stanowczo zaprzeczyć, że żywi wobec gościa jakiekolwiek uczucia cieplejsze od życzenia mu rychłej śmierci. – kontynuowała dalej nieznajoma dziewczyna. – Z tego wszystkiego zaś cierpię ja, bo do kogo przychodzi ze swoimi żalami? Do mnie. Zgaduję, że brzmi znajomo?

– Zdecydowanie brzmi znajomo. – przyznała Yennefer.

– Własną głupotą i uporem z zacięciem uprzykrza sobie życie, choć ma doskonałe wręcz okoliczności, aż żal patrzeć. – ochoczo ciągnęła dalej dziewczyna. – I zamiast chociaż mieć dość przyzwoitości, żeby nie wciągać otoczenia w swoje jęki, przyłazi i rujnuje mi pracę.

Yennefer prychnęła pod nosem:

– Aż ciężko wierzyć, że mówimy o dwóch różnych osobach. – Pozwoliła sobie na uwolnienie chociaż części frustracji. – Czy jemu się wydaje, że magiczne eliksiry sporządza się ot tak, a jak nie wyjdzie, to trudno?!

– Oh  _ żebyś wiedziała _ ! W tym tygodniu prawie otruł mi pacjentów – pracuję w Akademii jako medyk – a potem zmarnował jedną trzecią moich zapasów feainnewedd. Elfie kwiaty nie rosną pod każdym kamieniem!

Dziewczyna zyskała jej natychmiastową życzliwość – niewielką, w końcu była czarodziejką, a czarodzieje nie zawracali sobie głowy ciepłymi uczuciami wobec pospolitych obywateli, niemniej drobna, wątła iskierka sympatii rodzącej się z współdzielenia ciężkich przeżyć, zalęgła się pod skórą magiczki. Kątem oka spojrzała na Geralta i tego całego barda. Przelotnie zastanowiła się, nie pierwszy raz, czy Kapituła uznałaby rzucenie tego bądź innego uroku za duże pogwałcenie zasad. Na pewno nie, odpowiedziała sobie bez cienia wątpliwości. Kapituły nigdy nie obchodziło nic poniżej infanta. Rozmarzyła się na moment. Znała parę przyjemnych klątw, działających wręcz ekspresowo, obdarowane nimi osoby nie miały innego wyboru jak albo natychmiast i, cóż  _ spektakularnie _ , jeśli mogła to tak określić, wyznać sobie miłość, albo w bardzo szybkim czasie paść trupem. Niezależnie od wyniku, Yennefer osiągnęłaby wreszcie pożądany spokój.

– Czasami mam ochotę ukręcić im obu te zakute łby. – wymamrotała dziewczyna do wnętrza swojego kufla.

– Ukręcenie mu łba wydaje mi się zbyt łaskawym końcem za to, co muszę znosić. – zaoponowała Yennefer. Jej sąsiadka pokiwała głową z entuzjazmem w bezgłośnym acz pełnym żywotności geście zgody, jako że najwyraźniej nie chciała odrywać ust od okupującego je zajęcia, to jest, przekazywania do żołądka szczodrych haustów alkoholu, o co Yennefer nie mogła mieć, w towarzyszących im okolicznościach, najmniejszych pretensji. Gdzieś z boku, bardziej w głębi tłumu, na krótką chwilę zerwał się głośniejszy rwetes, w niewiele później zaś drzwi karczmy zatrzasnęły się energicznie za wychodzącym klientem.

Czarodziejka wstała, rzucając na ladę monety, w ilości wystarczającej na opłatę za wino oraz pokaźny napiwek dla karczmarza, i kiwnęła głową do rudowłosej.

– Wygląda na to, że mój balast właśnie wyszedł. Powodzenia.

*

Mimo ulewy, klienci Wesołego Studenta nie zawiedli – lokal był wypełniony po brzeg, kłębiący się ludzie rozkręceni, a piwo lało się strumieniem. Po prawdzie Yennefer uważała, że cokolwiek chłodnego sprzedawało by się równie dobrze, choćby miała to być i zwyczajna woda. Latem miasto akademickie nie oferowało wiele więcej rozrywek, toteż ludzie zlatywali się do karczmy jak muchy do miodu.

– Znowu ty! Siostra w nieszczęściu! – Yennefer odwróciła się i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzała rudzielca z zeszłego tygodnia. Dziewczyna przysiadła się do okupowanego przez czarodziejkę stolika, nie czekając na zaproszenie – coś, na co nie odważył się żaden z pozostałych klientów oberży. – Dzisiaj też z balastem? – Yennefer pokiwała głową. – Ech, u mnie to samo. Często tu bywacie?

Czarodziejka uznała, że towarzystwo kogoś, kto rozumie jej własną męczarnię, jest pozytywnym akcentem wieczoru, przesunęła się więc, robiąc nowoprzybyłej więcej miejsca.

– Nie. W zasadzie przychodzimy tylko, kiedy jest koncert Jaskra. Co prawda mój baran uparcie twierdzi, że nie znosi “ckliwych ballad”, wykoncypował sobie jednak, że wtedy będzie mógł wgapiać się maślanymi oczyma w tego swojego miłośnika lutni do woli. Cóż, przynajmniej, dopóki gra muzyka. Potem zwykle nie potrafią otworzyć ust bez rozpętania dwuosobowej wojny i poobrażania się na śmierć.

– Uhh, mój ma to samo. Mogłabym w tej chwili siedzieć w dowolnej karczmie czy zajeździe w całym Oksenfurcie, ale zawsze, raz w raz, pcha się do Wesołego Studenta, bo wie, że tutaj przylezie ten jego “okropny i naburmuszony” obiekt westchnień. Liczyłam, że na lato wyjedzie na trochę, da mi popracować w spokoju, w końcu tyle jest wspaniałych, kipiących życiem miast na świecie, a Oxenfurt zawsze zamiera nieco “poza sezonem” akademickim. Jak nie ma studentów, to i nie ma zbyt wielkiego rynku na rozrywki. Przez wszystkie te lata nawiedzał mnie niemal wyłącznie przy okazji juwenaliów, kiedy to całe miasto aż kipi życiem. Ale nie, tak długo, jak siedzi tu ten jego “ponurak”, możesz wyganiać go kijem, a i tak znajdzie dziurę, żeby wrócić i stawić się na cotygodniową porcję kiepskich podchodów w Wesołym.

Yennefer przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem. 

– Miałam nadzieję, że po zimie jak zawsze ruszy na szlak. W promieniu mil nie ostał się dla niego ni strzęp roboty, z braku zajęcia ledwie go nie rozniesie. Widziałaś kiedy trutnia złapanego w butelkę? Albo młodego wilka w samotrzasku? Każda racjonalnie myśląca istota na jego miejscu przeniosłaby się dalej. Ale skądżę! Zanudzi się tu na śmierć, a nie wyjedzie bez tego chłoptasia, którego rzekomo “nie znosi” i “nie może strawić ani przez chwilę”. – dodała od siebie. Podniosła lekko swoją szklankę. – A potem kończy się na odnowieniu wzajemnej deklaracji nienawiści, a my musimy wysłuchiwać ich płaczów. Za nasze litościwe serca i uszy!

– Dokładnie! – Dziewczyna przybiła do jej toastu. Szklanica i kufel stuknęły czystym dźwiękiem szkła i metalu, na cześć tego nowego porozumienia.

Przez jakiś czas siedziały w milczeniu, podczas gdy Jaskier przerabiał na środku salki poszczególne utwory ze swojego repertuaru, do akompaniamentu niesłabnącego harmidru prowadzonych ze wszystkich stron rozmów. W końcu jednak muzyka również umilkła. Yennefer wstała.

– Oszczędzę sobie dzisiaj patrzenia na tą szopkę, przeczekam na zewnątrz.

Rudzielec odsunął się od stolika, tworząc przejście:

– Do kolejnego razu? – rzuciła dziewczyna, salutując jej na drogę.

– Zapewne tak. – odparła Yennefer. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Potrafił zmusić Lwicę z Cintry do wydania córki za przybłędę, a przerasta go przyznanie się, że posiada ludzkie uczucia.

*

– Lwicę? Zmusić… Hej, poczekaj moment!

Shani zerwała się z miejsca, prawie wywracając kolanem kufel piwa, ciemnowłosa jednak była już za daleko, żeby usłyszeć ją ponad stałym hukiem karczmy. – Uhh, pieprzyć to!

Chwyciła za rękaw przechodzącego obok z czyimś zamówieniem właściciela.

– Wiesz, kim była ta kobieta? – zażądała, rozglądając się szybko po sali.

Karczmarz tylko wyszczerzył zęby.

– Ta, z którą ucięłaś sobie przed chwilą pogawędkę, Shani? Wszyscy wiedzą, toż to magiczka Yennefer. Handluje czarodziejskimi igristojami po drugiej stronie…

Medyczka skrzętnie zanotowała do pamięci podany przez mężczyznę adres.

Jak wilk w samotrzasku. Oczywiście.

*

– Witaj, Yennefer.

– Umm, ty?

Shani udała urażenie na reakcję czarodziejki.

– Zawsze witasz znajomych w ten sposób?

– Zawsze chodzisz za poznanymi w karczmie ludźmi do domów? – natychmiast odparowała magiczka.

– Zasłużyłam. – zgodziła się Shani.

– Więc? – zapytała Yennefer, stając naprzeciwko gościa.

Shani uśmiechnęła się, szybko odzyskawszy rezon.

– Więc, droga przyjaciółko z karczmy, mniemam, że znasz niejakiego Białego Wilka, Geralta z Rivii? Bo widzisz, najwyraźniej niańczymy dwie połówki tego samego idioty.

– Kontynuuj. – powiedziała Yennefer.

– Tak sądziłam. – uśmiech Shani zdecydowanie nie należał do łagodnych.

– Cokolwiek właśnie planujecie, piszę się! – nowy głos, młody i ździebko za energiczny, jak na gusta knujących kobiet, głośno dał znać o obecności swojej właścicielki tuż za plecami czarodziejki i medyczki. Shani podskoczyła, złapana z zaskoczenia. Yennefer  _ bardzo _ pilnowała się, żeby nie podskoczyć. Jednocześnie otworzyły usta:

– Dzień dobry, Ciri.

– A ty to?

Księżniczka odwzajemniła powitanie szerokim uśmiechem.

– Hej, Yen. Hej, umm, znajoma Jaskra. – przyjacielsko machnęła dłonią, po czym podparła się pod boki, od razu przechodząc do interesów. – Wszystko słyszałam. Też się piszę!

Na Ciri wylądowały dwie pary wymownego spojrzenia. Jak w lustrze – pomyślała i westchnęła.

– Myślicie, że wy macie źle?! Do mnie przychodzą oboje! Przyznaję, z początku było zabawnie, gdy wpadali na siebie pod moim pokojem, ale to się już robi nie do wytrzymania. Na treningach nie mogę jednego ćwiczenia dokończyć, żeby nie wylazł któryś zza krzaka.

Yennefer i Shani pokiwały głowami ze zrozumieniem. Ciri jednak najwyraźniej daleka była od końca:

– Raz Geralt przyniósł pięć butelek alkahestu. Jaskier zaś proponował, że mi zdradzi, jak to ujął, “wszystkie warte cokolwiek sztuczki na rozkochiwanie dworskich dam”. – wyrzuciła z siebie księżniczka, pod wpływem nagłego impulsu. Odkryła, że po wyznaniu zrobiło jej się lepiej. Wrażenie nieco przypominało to, kiedy ulży się żołądkowi po nieświeżym posiłku.

Na ramieniu poczuła poklepującą ze współczuciem dłoń Shani.

– Zgaduję, iż nie przyszłaś tu tylko dla przywitania się. Co proponujesz?

Shani z zadowoleniem zmarszczyła drobny nos, czując na sobie pełną uwagę magiczki.

– Powiedzmy, że… proponuję oddanie im drobnej, przyjacielskiej przysługi.

*

Wytłumaczenie planu nie zajęło Shani zbyt dużo czasu. “Jak chcesz przekonać właściciela Wesołego Studenta, żeby wpuścił nas na strych?” było jedyną obiekcją, przedstawioną przez Yennefer. Medyczna prychnęła z zadowoleniem.

“Zedar jest racjonalną osobą. Zgodzi się, jeśli ładnie poprosić. Jaskier gra u niego co chwilę. Przez te pół roku mieliśmy aż nadto czasu, żeby się zakumplować.” – odpowiedziała, machając ręką.

Ciri zapytała tylko: “Kiedy?”.

Shani uznała, że bardzo dobrze to o obu jej nowych znajomych świadczyło.

*

Uniwersytet oficjalnie zakończył wszelkie poprawki egzaminów, co natychmiast odbiło się na liczbie osób, odwiedzających Wesołego Studenta, skutecznie redukując klientów do parunastu osób, na stałe zamieszkujących najbliższą dzielnicę. Shani oglądała się na znajome twarze bywalców – fakt, że bez większego problemu rozpoznawała większość z nich już jakiś czas temu zaczął ją niepokoić.

Siedziała na schodku przy tylnym wyjściu, popijając z wysokiej szklanki i cierpliwie czekała, aż ostatnia piosenka w repertuarze barda osiągnie finał.

– Jaskier, jak skończyłeś już z tymi popisami, to weź podejdź na chwilę na stryszek.

– Ale... 

Bard spróbował się wymknąć sięgającym do jego kubraka dłoniom, nie docenił jednak doświadczenia medyczki, nabytego przy łapaniu uciekających pacjentów Akademii. W przeciągu kilku mrugnięć stał przed nią, przechwycony i spacyfikowany.

– To tylko chwilka, twój wiedźmin na pewno się w tym czasie nie rozpłynie. Jak mówią: jeśli kocha to poczeka.

– To nie jest  _ mój _ wiedźmin! – zaprotestował.

– Jasne, jasne. A teraz na stryszek. Zedar znalazł wczoraj jakiś dziwny instrument i nie da mi spokoju, póki nie rzucisz okiem.

Posłusznie, bądź co bądź i tak nie miał innego wyboru, dał się zaprowadzić do zagraconego pokoiku.

– To gdzie jest ten instr…

Odpowiedział mu odgłos przekręcanego w drzwiach klucza.

*

– Geralt? – zaczęła Yennefer.

Wiedźmin nawet na nią nie spojrzał, kiedy odpowiedział swoim standardowym “Hmm”. Był na to stanowczo zbyt zajęty rozglądaniem się po karczmie. (Zdecydowanie nie wypatrując nikogo konkretnego. A już na pewno nie pewnej ciemnej czupryny i błękitnej kamizelki, co to, to nie.)

– Poszedłbyś ze mną na moment, żeby, umm... – głos Yen zawiesił się, gdy usilnie starała się wymyślić zadowalającą wymówkę. – A chrzanić subtelności, po coś jest się w końcu czarodziejką.

Nim zdążył wymruczeć swój drugi ulubiony zwrot, to jest soczystą kurwę, Geralt zniknął, połknięty przez przygaszony blask portalu. Yennefer twardo spojrzała po patrzących z rozdziawionymi gębami klientach lokalu.

– Kto się gapi, będzie następny. – warknęła.

Wszystkie ciekawskie oczy rozsądnie wróciły do swoich zajęć.

*

Upadł na coś miękkiego i wierzgającego.

– Uch, Geralt?

– Jaskier.

Otrzepał się i wstał. Stękając, Jaskier również podniósł się z podłogi. Geralt pierwszy wyłamał się spojrzeniem.

– Czy chcę wiedzieć, co to ma u licha znaczyć? – założył ramiona na piersi i wygodniej rozstawił stopy. Obrzucił ciasne pomieszczenie spojrzeniem, w którym bez trudu można było dostrzec jego opinię o otaczającym go miejscu: kupa bezużytecznych śmieci, połamanych mebli i najróżniejszych szpargałów, które najwidoczniej wylądowały tu hurtem, bo nie pasowały nigdzie indziej.

Jaskier zacisnął usta, zastanawiając się, czy ta opinia dotyczy też jego osoby. Najpewniej tak.

– Jasne, cokolwiek się dzieje, zawsze można obwinić Jaskra! Bo na pewno uknułem to, żebyś połamał mi kości, spadając na mnie z sufitu, wyborny plan. Dla twojej informacji: zostałem tu zamknięty i jestem przetrzymywany, zupełnie wbrew woli. – odparł oskarżenie poeta. I dodał głośniej: – Przez kogoś, kogo uważałem za przyjaciółkę. Słyszysz, Shani?!

Geralt uniósł brwi.

– Shani? To ta mała studenteczka, którą mi kiedyś przedstawiłeś? Ta, która dała ci kosza sześć lat temu? – zapytał, zgrywając niewinne zainteresowanie.

– A co cię to obchodzi. – odburknął bard i na tym zakończyła się ich rozmowa.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Jaskier kręcił się między rozlicznymi zgromadzonymi w izbie przedmiotami, pewnie rzeczami zapomnianymi w pokojach przez nocujących gości, lub pozostałymi po tych, dla których pobyt w mieście przybrał bardziej pechowy obrót.

– Wzięło cię na poszukiwanie utraconego rozumu? – zawołał wiedźmin, gdy bard zniknął za ustawionymi w piramidę kutymi skrzyniami oraz regałami.

– Haha, bardzo śmieszne, doprawdy pękam. – dobiegł zirytowany głos Jaskra. – Okno, Geralt. Szukam okna.

– Co, zamierzasz skakać? – zażartował.

– Jestem skłonny spróbować i w ten sposób uwolnić cię od mojego towarzystwa.

Geralt westchnął i rozejrzał się za najbliższym stołkiem. Na odległość ramienia akurat znalazł idealny egzemplarz – co prawda jedna jego noga została wyłamana, bądź zżarta przez korniki, na tym etapie ciężko było dokładnie stwierdzić, szczęśliwym trafem jednak obok leżał pęknięty kufel, akurat odpowiedniej wysokości.

– Yennefer maczała w tym palce. – oznajmił. – A to oznacza, że nawet jeśli dokopiesz się do tego okna, w najlepszym wypadku będzie prowadziło w czarną otchłań.

Odgłos przerzucanych gratów jeszcze się nasilił. Geralt potrząsnął skleconą naprędce konstrukcją, dla sprawdzenia równowagi, i posadził tyłek. Miał przeczucie, że przed nimi sporo czekania.

*

Shani i Yennefer wygodnie rozsiadły się w dwóch z trzech zajmujących środek obszernego pokoju foteli.

Cirilla zastała je głęboko oddane obserwacji wydarzeń na stryszku Studenta w przenośnym, przesadnie zdobionym kamieniami lustrze czarodziejki.

– Wdrapałam się po belce i zabezpieczyłam okno, i tak, powtórzyłam całe zaklęcie dokładnie według twoich instrukcji, Yennefer. – ogłosiła, zanim Yennefer zdążyła zapytać.

Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się – po tylu spędzonych wspólnie latach Ciri bez problemu rozpoznała w uniesionym kąciku warg pochwałę.

– Zuch dziewczyna. Siadaj. – magiczka wskazała niezajęte siedzisko.

– Dostałam też butelkę tego od karczmarza. – Ciri uniosła nieoczekiwaną zdobycz; gęsty, bursztynowy płyn przelał się pod szklaną powierzchnią.

Medyczka zagwizdała z podziwem:

– Toż to butelka najlepszego miodu z Angren! Najzacniejszy trunek, jaki można dostać w tym mieście. Stary Zedar zna się na swojej robocie, nawet, jeśli czyni wszystko, żeby klienci się o tym nie dowiedzieli.

Lwiątko usiało pomiędzy pozostałą dwójką, z ciekawością wyciągając szyję w kierunku magicznego obrazu.

– To co straciłam?

Yennefer odpowiedziała pierwsza.

– Jaskier próbował rzucić w Geralta otoczakiem – Co cały wór otoczaków robił na strychu zajazdu, pozostawało nierozwikłaną zagadką. – więc teraz Geralt usiłuje go udusić, jak sądzę.

– Tak. To znaczny postęp. – dodała ta ruda, przyjaciółka Jaskra, jak Ciri się dowiedziała – Wcześniej nie chcieli podejść do siebie na bliżej niż sześć łokci. – Oderwała wzrok od lustra i z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem wbiła go w opartą na kolanach lwiątka miskę. – Umm, co to?

Wskazała na białe, pękate kulki, wypełniające naczynie po brzegi. Ciri zaoferowała medyczce garść, przy okazji wkładając sobie kilka do ust.

– To? Znalazłam je, w jednym ze światów. Świetna rzecz, robią je z kukurydzy.

– Z różnych rzeczy, jakich naoglądałaś się przy tych wędrówkach, ta jest najbardziej użyteczna. – wtrąciła się Yennefer, częstując się szczodrze.

Ruda medyczka ostrożnie przełknęła kilka ziaren na próbę. Po chwili uznała się już za przeciągniętą na “kukurydzianą” stronę mocy.

– W tych innych światach… mają więcej takich rzeczy? – zapytała, ukradkiem podbierając kolejna porcję.

– Nie, tylko to jedno jest cokolwiek warte. – pokręciła głową Ciri.

Temat wyczerpał się i uwaga całej trójki na powrót skupiła się na dwóch postaciach, szamoczących się na srebrnej powierzchni. Wyglądało na to, że w sytuacji na stryszku nie zaszły większe zmiany – wiedźmin nadal trzymał poetę za gardło mocnym chwytem, podczas gdy ten usiłował trafić go stopą w goleń.

– Łał, to było… szybkie. – Cirilla wypuściła powietrze, gdy bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia Jaskier i Geralt z prób wzajemnego pozabijania płynnie przeszli do intensywnej sesji… “godzenia”.

– Czy oni nie muszą oddychać? I co to za…Uh!

W pokoju zapadła znamienna cisza.

– Może zostawmy ich samych? – ostrożnym głosem zaproponowała Ciri.

Obie pozostałe kobiety czym prędzej pokiwały głowami. Obraz na lustrze zamazał się, by po chwili zniknąć zupełnie, pozostawiając jedynie czystą, gładką powierzchnię i odbijający się w niej sufit. Cisza trwała jeszcze jakiś czas, przetrawiając to wszystko, czego chwilę temu była świadkiem.

W końcu:

– Wiecie, nigdy nie wpadłabym na takie wykorzystanie siodła i sznurka… choć muszę przyznać, że dostrzegam ogrom potencjału. – wyznała Shani.

– Oh, z Geraltem jakoś zawsze rzeczy dzieją się bardzo… kreatywnie. – odpowiedziała jej Yennefer. Z rozrzewnieniem wspomniała jednorożca.

– Nie myślicie, że planują używać tej uprzęży, prawda?

Spojrzały po sobie.

– Z jasnej strony, przynajmniej nie będą już nas dłużej zamęczać. - zaryzykowała medyczka.

Yennefer wolno wstała z krzesła, sięgając do pozostawionej na podręcznym stoliku butelki.

– Wiecie, czemu nie wypijemy tego miodu? A potem nie poszukamy czegoś mocniejszego?

Zgoda wyrażona została zgodnym chórem. Nie były pewne, czy istnieje coś dostatecznie mocnego. Zdecydowanie jednak zamierzały spróbować.

**Author's Note:**

> Karczma Pod Wesołym Studentem oraz Zedar należą do świata rpg Arkadii (w którą nigdy nie grałam, i o istnieniu której jeszcze do niedawna nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, ale cóż xd).  
> Wow, to chyba pierwsza rzecz, jaką wrzuciłam na AO3 po polsku.


End file.
